Generally, prior art trim tabs produce larger lift forces when compared to prior art interceptor tabs having identical span; approximately 60% more lift at maximum deployment according to one study. This property is important in the context of stabilization systems. Trim tabs have greater vessel attitude control authority because they generate larger rotational pitch and roll forces (moments) when compared to interceptor tabs. However, the primary disadvantage associated with prior art trim tabs involves actuation force. Compared to interceptor tabs, trim tabs require substantially more force to actuate, particularly at higher vessel speeds. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved tab design which solves prior art deficiencies by combining the higher overall lift performance characteristic of trim tabs with the low actuation force characteristic of interceptor tabs